


Flowers on your body

by RichTr



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Pain, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichTr/pseuds/RichTr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"..Ненавидел ли он Рувика? Нет. Места для ненависти внутри не осталось, да и ненавидеть его было не за что. В конце концов, раз он контролировал тут все, то мог попросту наслать прямо сейчас в эту комнату очередную стаю уродцев, которые просто разорвали бы Себастьяна. И он бы не сопротивлялся. Но он этого еще не сделал, значит... Что бы это значило?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers on your body

Тени сцепились где-то под потолком, придавая заброшенной комнате со стенами, заляпанными чем-то, о чем Себастьян не хотел знать, совсем уж таинственный вид. Тем не менее, даже сквозь буро-красное месиво, все еще можно было разглядеть затейливый, вьющийся узор на обоях. Почему он вообще разглядывал его, находясь в помещении, кишащем смертельно опасными тварями? На простой и логичный вопрос, уставшее от увиденной мерзости и близости погибели, сознание отвечать отказалось наотрез. То состояние, в котором он сейчас пребывал, можно было назвать почти коматозным. Глубокий, никак не желающий переставать болеть, порез, проходящий вдоль всех ребер и оканчивающийся где-то у ключицы, сильно ограничивал движения. Помимо него, на теле Себастьяна были и более мелкие повреждения, которые так же затрудняли его попытки выжить. Боль становилась привычной, но изматывала все так же. Именно поэтому сейчас детектив сидел на кровати, оказавшейся удивительно чистой и пытался восстановить дыхание после очередного поединка с тварью, которую породило сознание Рувика. 

Подпертая стулом дверь давала ощущение ложной безопасности, которое, впрочем, сейчас было совершенно необходимым. После всего, что Себастьян увидел и пережил за несколько часов, маленький спокойный уголок был тем, что спасало его от подступающего безумия. Что-то внутри его рассудка необратимо надломилось и теперь место желания бороться за жизнь занимало полное безразличие к происходящему. Он двигался вперед абсолютно рефлекторно, подчиняясь инстинктам. А голову занимала только усталость и боль. И вот тебе -- мерзкая, как и все в этом доме, комнатка, оказавшаяся неожиданно уютным пристанищем.

Ненавидел ли он Рувика? Нет. Места для ненависти внутри не осталось, да и ненавидеть его было не за что. В конце концов, раз он контролировал тут все, то мог попросту наслать прямо сейчас в эту комнату очередную стаю уродцев, которые просто разорвали бы Себастьяна. И он бы не сопротивлялся. Но он этого еще не сделал, значит... Что бы это значило?

Он откинулся на подушку, всматриваясь в свечу, оказавшуюся здесь, на небольшой тумбе около кровати, очень кстати. Он не пожалел спички и зажег ее, разгоняя темноту около изголовья. В комнате было душно и как-то неожиданно тепло, потому глаза детектива закрылись сами собой, не слушая сознание, которое, несмотря на все, твердило, что это дерьмовая идея. 

Что-то разбудило его. Голова все еще гудела, а значит, проспал он недолго. Свеча на тумбочке была затушена, потому комнату снова окутывала плотная, едва ли не осязаемая темнота. Себастьян осторожно дотронулся до раны на груди и почувствовал, что кровь все еще не перестает идти. Ситуация ухудшалась. После непродолжительного, но спасительного сна, на теле обнаружилось еще с десяток повреждений, каждое из которых отдавалось болью. 

Спросонья он не ощутил изменений, кроме тех, что видел своими глазами. И потому, стоило ему только услышать такой знакомый и пугающий тихий гул, он сразу сел на кровати, всматриваясь во тьму, обступившую его со всех сторон. 

Гул мог означать только одно. Рядом был Рувик. Но почему тогда не показывался? 

Стоило ему только подумать об этом, как тот, кто некогда был Рубеном Викториано, возник рядом с ним. Он сидел напротив него, в считанных миллиметрах, с ухмылкой, застывшей на бледном обеззараженном лице. 

Себастьян рефлекторно потянулся к револьверу, отложенному на тумбочку, но совершить задуманного ему не удалось. Стоило Рувику сделать почти незаметное движение пальцами, как ставшее бесполезным оружие отлетело в другую сторону комнаты, с грохотом падая на пол. 

Рувик продолжал молчаливо смотреть прямо в глаза детективу, параллельно внимательно наблюдая за каждым его движением. Затем его взгляд спустился чуть ниже, на разрезанную рубашку и безобразную кровоточащую рану и будто бы смягчился. Тишина в комнате достигла своей критической точки. 

Усмехаясь вслух, Викториано протянул руку к ране, чем заставил недоумевающего Себастьяна податься чуть назад. Когда холодные пальцы коснулись края раны, Себ поморщился от боли, втянув воздух сквозь зубы. 

\- Не сопротивляйся. Будет хуже. -- Тихие, сказанные спокойным и безразличным тоном слова, впились в рассудок Кастелланоса. Тем не менее, бежать ему было некуда, а сражаться, тем более в таком состоянии, он не мог. Себастьян застыл на месте, позволяя Рувику продолжать неясные движения. 

Викториано дотронулся до его плеча, чуть толкнув его на кровать. Себастьян подчинился, попытавшись отвлечься от мыслей о происходящем. Психопат волен делать все, что угодно. Ему наплевать. 

Ледяные руки осторожно, почти бережно расстегнули его жилет, а затем рубашку, обнажая рану, которая начала саднить еще сильнее из-за таких манипуляций. 

\-- Они похожи на цветы, Себ. -- Пальцы прошлись вдоль живота, аккуратно поглаживая и обводя каждую гематому, которую детектив успел заработать за время нахождения здесь. Каждое прикосновение отдавалось едва чувствующейся болью. 

...ему наплевать. ему наплевать...

Рувик склонился над торсом Себастьяна, обдавая кожу теплым дыханием. Изувеченные губы осторожно касались каждого синяка и каждой царапины, поцелуями поднимаясь выше, к незаживающей болезненной ране. 

...наплевать. ему...

Горячий, влажный язык прошелся вдоль раны, заставив Кастелланоса вздрогнуть и зашипеть от боли, но не противиться действиям психопата. Дыхание на ране чувствовалось особенно горячо, от чего Себастьяну пришлось закусить губу.

...наплевать. емунаплевать...

Рувик поднялся вверх, к лицу детектива, осторожно, но настойчиво целуя. Поцелуй получался неловкий и прерванный, потому что рука Викториано надавила на рану, отчего Себастьян чуть не взвыл, попытавшись дернуться в сторону. Боль была резкой, затуманивающей и без того ошалевшее сознание.

...емунаплеватьемунаплеватьмунаплевать...

После этого в комнате застыла абсолютная тишина. Рувик, нависший над детективом, ткнулся ему куда-то в шею, успокаивающе-тепло дыша и прижимаясь своим телом плотнее. Себастьян больше не пытался абстрагироваться или уйти от внешних обстоятельств. Он расслаблялся, чувствуя, как постепенно лишается рассудка. Когда же он, окончательно смирившись с положением, осторожно прижал к себе того, кто послужил причиной подступающего безумия, то услышал только тихий смешок. 

Себастьян почувствовал, как проваливается в сон, успокаиваясь и согреваясь. Боль притуплялась, то ли от того, что он засыпал, то ли от того, что привыкал к ней. Рувик лишь тихо положил голову на его плечо и больше не двигался, давая ему уснуть.

Он снова очнулся. Свеча по-прежнему горела, освещая пространство вокруг, и ему на секунду подумалось, отчего-то, не без горечи, что произошедшее -- не более, чем сон, галлюцинация измученного сознания. В этом его разуверила расстегнутая рубашка. 

Но еще больше Себастьяна удивило прикосновение к ране. Пальцы нащупали аккуратные, идущие по всей длине, стежки, сделанные явно рукой того, кто много понимал в медицине. Кроме того, кровь вокруг была явно удалена.

Кастелланос тихо усмехнулся про себя, не спеша подниматься с кровати. Ненавидел ли он Рувика? Нет.


End file.
